Bittersweet Love
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Pertemuan Akashi dan Kise saat mereka masih kecil malah membuat mereka tak bisa akur sampai dewasa. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan 'aneh' mulai muncul diantaranya. /Dasar gunting sialan 'ssu!/Hm? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?/Hey sudahlah! Aku capek harus jadi penengah kalian terus!


Hadoooh! lagi-lagi saya malah ngepost ff berchapter!

ya sudahlah... selagi ada ide, saya tuangkan saja di sini, dari pada nanti malah jadi jerawat karena dipikirin terus. haha^^

selamat membaca^^~

* * *

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Bittersweet Love : © Hiria-ka

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang menegangkan bagi pemuda kecil berumur 10 tahun Kise Ryouta atau Ryouta kecil yang baru saja pindah sekolah karena suatu alasan. Ia diantar oleh sang ibu ke sekolah barunya yang sama elitenya dengan sekolahnya yang sebelumnya. Kise hanya menunduk ketika sampai di sekolahnya karena ia merasa sangat canggung bertemu dengan banyak orang yang masih asing baginya.

Kini, disinilah ia berada. Di sebuah halaman sekolah bersama ibunya sedang menunggu seseorang yang diketahui adalah teman dekat sang Ibu, yang sampai saat ini belum datang.

"Ibu, aku mau beli es krim" bocah kecil manis itu pun menunjuk-nunjuk tukang es krim di seberang taman yang cukup jauh.

"Ah, Ryou-chan mau es krim?" Kise mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita kesana"

Tapi dengan cepat anak pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebal "Aku mau beli sendiri saja 'ssu, aku kan sudah kelas 4 SD ibu! Aku sudah besar! ibu tunggu disini ya." Ucapnya sedikit kesal dan segera meminta uang pada ibunya.

Sang Ibu pun tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat mandiri, lalu memberikan uang pada bocah pirang itu. "Ini, hati-hati ya. Jangan lama-lama"

Kise mengangguk dan berlari menuju tukang es krim yang ada di seberang taman dekat halaman sekolahnya itu.

"Kise-san, maaf menunggu lama" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kulit putih pucat dan surai biru tua yang disanggul menegur wanita dengan surai pirang yang di biarkan tergerai. Ia datang sambil menyeret anaknya yang berkulit gelap dengan warna rambut yang sama sepertinya.

"Eeh.. Aomine-san, tidak apa-apa kok, aku dan anakku juga baru datang"

Tak butuh waktu lama dua orang itu sudah berbincang dengan akrab. Tanpa menghiraukan si bocah dakian yang sepertinya hanya menjadi lalat di antara mereka.

Dan akhirnya, Aomine Daiki— anak dari nyonya Aomine memilih pergi dari sana dengan cueknya tanpa meminta izin dari sang ibu.

* * *

Kise yang memang sudah mendapatkan es krim kesukaannya pun berjalan kembali ke tempat ibunya setelah memberikan uang pada paman penjual.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Kise berhenti karena melihat tiga orang anak warna-warni yang sedang menyiksa seekor burung pipit yang sayapnya terluka karena terkena ketapel dari bocah berkacamata yang berambut hijau.

Melihat hal itu Kise dengan segenap keberanian langsung berlari kearah tiga bocah nakal tersebut.

"HEY KALIAN! LEPASKAN BURUNG KECIL ITU 'SSU!" Teriaknya sambil berkacak pinggang sesampainya di depan anak anak nakal yang diketahui bernama— Shintarou, Seijuurou, dan Atsushi.

Anak yang berambut Merah yang sedang mencengkram sayap burung kecil itu pun menoleh dengan pandangan datar tapi mengejek pada Kise. "He? siapa kau? Mengganggu saja! Sana pergi! Dasar anak cengeng" ucapnya mencoba mendorong Kise untuk pergi, tapi sayangnya Kise yang kesal dan tidak terima dikatai cengeng keburu melemparkan es krim yang baru ia beli ke wajah anak berambut Merah tersebut yang langsung terdiam. Dan sukses membuat bocah merah itu menggeram marah.

"HOOOOO... APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAAAH...? CEWEK CENGENG! BERANI PADAKU?!" ucap Akashi dengan muka datar tapi melotot seraya mencoba melayangkan gunting keramatnya(yang entah dia dapat dari mana) pada Kise kalau saja salah satu temannya tidak menahannya.

"Tunggu Akashi, dia itu cuma anak cewek yang bisanya hanya nangis, nanodayo. Kata ibuku kalau kita membuat anak perempuan menangis, itu berarti kita bukan laki-laki nodayo." ucap si bocah hijau berkacamata seraya menaikan kacamatanya dengan dua jari yang berplester hans*plast(padahal mah jarinya gak kenapa-napa).

"HAH! A-APA KALIAN BILANG 'SSU! CEWEK?! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAU! UUH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI 'SSU YOOO!"

BRUGH!

Kise pun mendorong anak berambut merah dan hijau itu sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh.

TUING~

"Hee... Akachin... Midochin... kalian payah sekali. Masa hanya di dorong sama anak cewek saja jatuh..." Kini anak berambut ungu yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan muka malasnya angkat bicara sambil mengunyah jajanannya.

"Aarrrrgghhh! Kau memang harus di beri pelajaran nanodayo!" erang anak berambut hijau seraya berdiri mendekati Kise.

"Bukan aku yang harus diberi pelajaran 'ssu. Tapi kalian!" bocah pirang itu menyambar burung pipit yang dipegang Akashi dan langsung berlari menjauh.

"Heh! Beraninya kau melarikan diri! Jangan lari kau! anak bodoh!" Akashi kecil pun mengejar Kise bersama kedua temannya Midorima dan Murasakibara(yang tentunya masih mengunyah snack maiubounya).

Sialnya saat berlari kise tersandung dan jatuh dengan memeluk burung pipit yang terluka itu. "Uughh.. Itteee..'ssu yo.." gumamnya saat merasakan nyeri pada lututnya.

"Ha, akhirnya tertangkap juga kau. Kalau memang benar kau ini seorang laki-laki, berarti aku bisa menyiksa mu sekarang juga" Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya lagi yang masih belum jelas asal usulnya dari mana.

CKRIS!

Dan... dengan santai menggunting poni tengah Kise yang langsung saja terdiam syok sambil menahan nafasnya.

"Oi! Akashi!"

"Biarkan saja Midochin.."

"Aa... aa... !" mata Kise mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menatap takut ke mata merah Akashi "Ka-Kalian benar-benar jahat 'ssu! Hiks! Huweeeeeeee... mamaaaaa ada anak jahat yang mengganggu ku 'ssu yo...!"

"Huh! Ternyata benar kau ini cuma anak cewek yang cengeng! Berisik lagi! Cepat kembalikan burung pipitnya!"

Kise terdiam menahan tangisnya. Bukannya mengembalikan burung pipit tersebut ia malah makin memeluk erat burung kecil itu.

"Hooo.. jadi kau mau melawanku ya? Mau ku gunting semua rambutmu sampai habis?" bocah merah itu melontarkan kata-kata sadis yang lagi-lagi entah di dapatnya dari mana.

Kise hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat Akashi kembali mendekatkan guntingnya pada pipi kiri Kise seakan sudah bernafsu untuk membotaki bocah cantik didepannya yang masih belum jelas gendernya(?).

"OI, Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan?" tiba-tiba seorang anak berdaki -ralat- berkulit gelap maksudnya, dengan rambut biru tuanya— datang dengan gaya kerennya— sambil memasukan jari kelingking ke lubang hidung dengan santainya— dan membuat ketiga anak nakal itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok bocah yang tengah berdiri didepan mereka.

"Hah.. pengganggu, abaikan saja." ucap Akashi santai dan menyuruh Midorima serta Murasakibara mengambil burung parkit itu dari rengkuhan Kise.

Tapi, untunglah sebelum mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, anak ireng itu— sebut saja Daiki— mendekat dan memukul kedua— Midorima dan Akashi dengan kedua tangannya seperti gaya superman terbang sambil berucap 'BOOOM' saat kedua kepalan tangan mungilnya mengenai kedua wajah bocah nakal itu. Dan menendang Murasakibara lalu menginjak snacknya yang terjatuh kemudian segeralah ia menarik Kise pergi dari situ.

"Kurang ajar... Awas saja mereka!" dan Seijuurou kecil pun mengingat baik-baik sosok bocah pirang yang berhasil lolos darinya saat itu.

* * *

"Oh iya Kise-san, aku ingin memperkenalkan anak ku. Namanya... —Dai-chan?" Wanita cantik berambut biru tua itu bingung dan celingak-celinguk saat mencari sosok anaknya yang ternyata sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa Aomine-san? apa ada sesuatu yang hilang?" tanya nyonya Kise pada teman lamanya yang sudah berwajah pucat.

"A-Anak ku, anak ku tidak ada! Bagaimana ini! tadi saat kesini dia ada disampingku!" sang wanita paruh baya berambut biru tua itu mulai terlihat panik seperti orang bodoh.

"...? Te-tenang dulu Aomine-san, anak mu pasti ada disekitar sini. Ayo kita car.. —ah! Iya! Anak ku juga belum kembali dari tadi!" jerit nyonya Kise yang malah ikutan panik.

Haduh, ternyata sangking asiknya mereka mengobrol, mereka jadi melupakan anak mereka sendiri...

Dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencari anak mereka bersama-sama.

* * *

Bocah biru dan kuning itu berhenti terengah-engah sambil memegangi lututnya, kecuali Kise yang masih tetap merengkuh burung kecil yang ia selamatkan.

Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya bocah berambut biru pada Kise masih terengah-engah.

"ti-tidak apa-apa... hoshh.. arigatouhh 'ssu.."

Bocah berambut biru itu pun tersenyum sambil mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. "Ah ya, Siapa namamu?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan senyum cerah dari anak berambut pirang

"Kise Ryouta 'ssu, kau?"

Anak berkulit gelap itu pun mengulurkan tangan mengajak si bocah manis untuk berjabatan dengannya "Aku Aomine Daiki. Kau bisa memanggil ku Daiki"

Ryouta pun menerima uluran tangan Daiki. Dan mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau menolong ku, Aominecchi"

Mendengar panggilan aneh dari teman barunya, Daiki pun menautkan kedua alisnya heran. "Apa itu Aominecchi? Kekanak-kanakan sekali"

"Eh? Tidak boleh ya?"

Daiki mengangkat bahu "Terserah kau saja sih" lalu beralih pada hewan malang yang masih berada direngkuhan Kise.

"Mm... burung pipit itu.."

"Iya, dia terluka, anak-anak nakal tadi benar-benar keterlaluan 'ssu..."

"Kau ini hebat sekali ya, bisa menyamai kecepatan lariku, biasanya kan anak cewek larinya lambat..."

"..."

Bocah pirang itu terdiam dan menunduk dengan backround suram.

"eh.. ada apa..?"

"A-aku ini laki-laki 'ssu yo... huhuhuhu... kau sama saja dengan mereka, mengira bahwa aku adalah anak perempuan! Hidoi 'ssu!"

"E, eeh..? A-aku nggak tau, maaf ya.. habis muka mu manis sih kayak cewek" ucapnya jujur yang malah membuat Ryouta makin suram.

"..." hening.

"Ryou, Ryou-chan..?" tegur Daiki, bingung ketika bocah pirang itu tak kunjung bicara.

BLUSSSH

Wajah Kise langsung merah padam.

"Ekh! Kenapa Kau memanggil ku Ryou-chan! Aku benci panggilan itu 'ssu! Seperti anak perempuan saja! Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu 'ssu! Ibu pasti mencariku. Terimaksih ya sudah menolongku Aominecchi~" dan ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Daiki yang malah terbengong.

 _'_ _Gimana gak dibilang cewek, orang kelakuannya kayak cewek gitu..'_ gumam Daiki dalam hati.

* * *

"...shi, Akashi. Akashi? HOI AKASHI!"

Si bocah hijau yang sudah lelah dari tadi memanggil-manggil nama si bocah merah yang sedari tadi sepertinya tengah asyik melamun, akhirnya mendapat respon singkat dari Akashi yang hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa?" tanya nya kemudian tanpa mempedulikan urat siku-siku yang sudah bertengger di pipi si bocah hijau.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan pada benda keberuntunganku nodayo!"

Akashi reflek menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat boneka beruang putih yang kini matanya sudah putus karena perbuatannya.

"Oh... ini. habis warna matanya mirip seperti cewe pirang tadi. Jadi ku lepas saja" jawabnya santai tanpa beban. Membuat si bocah hijau harus merutuki dirinya yang telah membiarkan bocah merah itu meminjam lucky itemnya.

* * *

"Aduh.. dimana ya mereka? Jangan-jangan mereka kesasar lagi.. haduh.. Dai-chan!" nyonya Aomine nampak frustasi.

"Tenang, Aomine-san, tenang... mereka pasti baik-baik saja" nyonya Kise mencoba menenangkannya walau pun dirinya sendiri khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

Tiba-tiba,

"IBU..!" terlihatlah sosok Ryouta yang teriak dari seberang jalan dekat taman.

"Eh! Itu anak ku! Ryou-chan!"

Ryouta pun segera berlari ke tempat ibunya berada. Dan sesampainya disana ia langsung heran melihat wanita paruh baya disamping ibunya sedang menangis frustasi.

"Huwaaaa! Kise-san.. anak ku belum ketemu, bagaimana ini.. huwaaa.."

"Te-Tenang Aomine-san, ayo kita cari lagi .. siapa tau anak mu masih disekitar sini" nyonya Kise pun mengajak wanita surai biru itu untuk mencari lagi anaknya.

 _'_ _Ha? A-Aomine...? kayaknya pernah denger deh 'ssu... dimana ya..'_ pikir Kise sembari mengingat ingat. Hadeh... Padahal baru saja dia bertemu dengan si pemilik nama.

"Ibu? Ngapain ibu nangis-nangis disini?" dengan tiba-tiba sesosok anak laki-laki yang lagi-lagi tengah mengupil muncul entah dari mana.

"EH?" Semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara.

"DAI-CHAN! KEMANA AJA KAMU! Ibu tuh dari tadi nyariin kamu yang ilang begitu aja! Dasar anak nakal! Kalau mau pergi bilang dulu!" omel nyonya Aomine pada anaknya. Sedangkan si anak yang diomeli sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau!" Kise terkejut sembari menunjuk Daiki.

"Heh? Apa? Loh kau lagi?" Daiki ikut cengok memiringkan seraya kepalanya heran.

"EHH?" Sekarang malah para orang tua yg bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling Kenal?" nyonya Kise bertanya pada anaknya.

"IYA!" Jawab duo bocah itu serempak.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun menceritakan kejadian yg sebenarnya pada orangtua mereka.

Lalu besoknya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah.. Ryou-chan baik-baik dengan Dai-chan ya..." ujar sang Ibu pada anak tercintanya. Yang hanya di balas decihan kecil oleh Kise.

"Dai-chan, jangan nakal dengan Ryou-chan ya! Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" Kini terdengar nyonya Aomine yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Bibi, aku ini laki-laki, aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri 'ssu" Protes Kise pada nyonya Aomine.

Ternyata si Daiki itu sama-sama murid pindahan sepertinya.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan bersama memasuki gerbang sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan dua wanita paruh baya yang juga sudah berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Hei.. kau tidak marah di panggil Ryou-chan oleh ibu mu?" Aomine bertanya ketika mereka sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Karena dia ibu ku'ssu, jadi tidak apa-apa" jawabnya seraya membuka pintu geser di kelas baru mereka.

Baru saja mereka mau melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba Kise malah membeku di tempat. Ketika melihat tiga orang bocah dengan warna rambut Merah, Hijau, Ungu ada di kelasnya.

 _'_ _M—Mereka sekolah disini 'ssu?! satu kelas dengan ku lagi! eh! Tapi kemarin kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka ya 'suu?'_ batin Kise sambil meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

Aomine yang memang sudah tahu sebab Kise dari tadi kenapa tidak melangkah masuk kekelas pun akhirnya malah meledeknya.

"He? Kenapa? Kau takut ya ketemu mereka lagi"

JLEB!

Pertanyaan Aomine barusan sukses membuat Kise melotot.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang! Aku tidak takut 'ssu!" teriak Kise sebal. Padahal dalam hati dia takut kalau-kalau si Akashi itu bakal balas dendam sama dia.

"Oh iya... kau kan pemberani ya..." lanjut Aomine yang masih saja meledeknya.

Merasa sebal dengan Aomine yang terkesan seperti memojokannya, Kise pun melangkah masuk cepat-cepat menuju tempat duduknya tanpa memperhatikan sebuah kaki dengan sepatu merah yang tengah menghadang jalannya sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersandung dengan nggak elitnya di depan bocah berambut hijau— Midorima.

"Itteee!"

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, tidak perlu bersujud padaku segala nanodayo"

Kise yang mendengar ejekan dari sosok hijau didepannya pun segera berdiri sambil membusungkan dada.

"Huh! Siapa juga yang mau minta maaf padamu 'ssu" ucapnya sebal lalu menerobos Midorima di depannya.

Aomine hanya bisa mengedikan bahu melihat tingkah Kise. "Dasar bodoh..." gumamnya seraya berjalan menghampiri bocah pirang itu.

Kise sudah akan duduk di kursinya kalau saja sebuah tangan sekal dari bocah ungu tidak menahannya.

"Cotto mate... mau kemana kau.. itu tempat duduk ku..."

Kise menoleh dengan kesal. "Hah?! yang benar saja 'ssu! Kemarin tempat ini kosong?"

Si bocah raksasa hanya menggeleng malas "Kemarin, aku dan Aka-chin serta Mido-chin membolos. Makanya kosong..." jelasnya singkat lalu mendorong tubuh Kise yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kise mendengus kesal. "Aominecchiii—" baru saja ia mau menghampiri tempat duduk pemuda dakian itu dirinya malah terdiam membeku ketika tidak di dapatinya sosok bocah hitam dengan rambut biru, melainkan adalah sosok bocah berambut hijau berkacamata yang tadi sempat mengejeknya.

"K-Kau?! Kenapa kau duduk disini 'ssu yo?!"

"Ini tempat duduk ku nanodayo"

"HAH?"

Kise pun mencibir sambil celingukan.

"OI! KISE! DISINI! DISINI!"

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku belakang paling pojok.

Ya ampun... sejak kapan bocah dekil itu pindah tempat duduk? Apa dia takut dengan si kacamata culun itu? Bukahkah kemarin dia sendiri bisa melawan tiga orang dari mereka sekaligus?

"Aominecchi! Kenapa kau bisa pindah tempat duduk 'ssu!" Kise menghampiri Aomine dengan muka masam.

"Hm? Aku malas berkelahi! Nanti ibu pasti memindahkan sekolah ku lagi kalau aku ketahuan berkelahi di kelas" Aomine menjawab dengan niat gak niat sembari mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

Kise kembali mencibir "Lalu... aku duduk dimana 'ssu?" ucapnya lemas sembari mencari-cari bangku kosong.

"—Kau bisa duduk di sini kalau kau mau"

Kise menoleh dengan cepat. Dan langsung cemberut ketika mengetahui kalau Akashi lah yang menawarinya tempat duduk.

Bocah berambut merah itu pun menaikan seringai sadisnya pada Kise sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di sebelahnya.

GLUK

Ingin sekali rasanya Kise menolak, tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat tak ada lagi tempat duduk yang kosong.

Dan dari sinilah awal mula mereka benar-benar menjadi tak pernah akur dan bermusuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"GUNTING MENYEBALKAAAAN! AWAS KAU "SSU! AKAN KU BALAS!" teriak Kise ketika mengetahui meja dan kursi nya habis di coret-coret oleh Akashi.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya yang perlahan dihiasi oleh seringaian.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" balas Akashi santai. Hanya sebuah ancaman yang belum pasti tidak akan membuat bocah merah itu berhenti.

"Uggh! Kau itu benar-benar tidak ada kapok-kapoknya 'ssu!"

"Hah..." Aomine sebagai sahabat dekat Kise hanya bisa memutar mata bosan melihat pertengkaran kedua orang yang tak pernah ada habisnya itu. Salah Akashi juga sih yang selalu mulai menjahili Kise duluan hinggga anak manis itu jadi marah-marah. "Sudahlah Kise, kau pindah ke kursi ku saja"

"Huh! Menyebalkan 'ssu! Aku membencimu! Dasar gunting bodoh!"

 _Itu satu._

"Huweeeee... Aominecchi... Akashicchi bodoh itu mendorong ku kekolam renang 'ssu... padahal aku tidak bawa baju ganti"

"Ya sudah. Pakai baju ku saja"

"Hiks... Makasih Aominecchi... dia benar-benar menyebalkan 'ssu!"

 _Itu dua._

"Murasakibaracchi! Jangan meletakan semua sampah jajananmu di kolong meja ku 'ssu yo!"

"Hee...? tapi Aka-chin yang menyuruhku"

"APA?! DASAR MANUSIA BERGUNTING MENYEBALKAN!"

 _Itu tiga._

"JA-JAHAT! LIHAT APA YANG LAKUKAN 'SSU!" Kise memungut patung lilin berbentuk hati yang sekarang sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian. "Hiks... aku sudah susah payah membuatnya untuk Aominecchi..."

"Oh... kalau kau membuatnya untuk ku, pasti tidak akan ku patahkan"

"Hiks... tidak sudi 'ssu! Huweeee senseeeeiiii! Akashicchi merusak karya ku 'ssu yo...!"

 _Itu sepuluh._

"Aominecchi! Lihat! Aku bawa kue bola coklat! Aku membuatnya dengan bantuan ibu 'ssu yo, ayo coba~"

HAP!

"Ehh..." Kise terdiam ketika tangan mungil Akashi merampas dua biji kue bola coklatnya yang sudah ia buat susah-susah bahkan ia sendiri belum sempat mencicipinya.

"hm... tidak enak. Seharusnya kau tidak memberiku" ucap Akashi sembari mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MEMBERIMU! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGAMBILNYA 'SSU! MENYEBALKAN!"

 _Itu seratus._

"Ini salah mu Aominecchi! Kalau bukan karena kau mengajak ku bermain game, aku pasti tidak akan lupa mengerjakan pe'er 'ssu yo!"

"Haaa? Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku?"

PLUK

"Cepat salin. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"He?"

"Aku sedang berbaik hati ingin menolong anak bodoh seperti mu"

PLAK

Buku bersampul coklat itu terlempar kewajah datar Akashi dengan cukup keras.

"Tidak sudi 'ssu!"

 _Itu dua ratus._

"Ini... aku dan Aominecchi~" Kise menggoreskan kuas birunya di atas kanvas.

"Gambar mu jelek sekali. Sini aku perbaiki" Akashi mengambil kuas merahnya lalu menimpa warna biru dengan cat merah yang ia goreskan di sketsa abstrak yang diketahui adalah kepala Aomine.

"Ini baru bagus"

Kise terdiam dengan wajah hampir menangis. Ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan lukisannya kalau saja tidak di kacaukan oleh Akashi.

"Huweeeee Senseeeeiii! Akashicchi merusak karya ku lagiiiii!"

Itu... tiga ratus.

"Dasar gunting sialan 'ssu!"

"Hm? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Hey sudahlah! Aku capek harus jadi penengah kalian terus!"

 _Err... itu lima ratus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan terakhir,

Yang paling berkesan sekaligus menyebalkan bagi Kise. Sebelum mereka lulus dari sekolah dasar.

.

.

.

"Naiklah" Bocah merah itu berjongkok membelakangi Kise yang kakinya tengah terkilir akibat terpeleset di lereng yang cukup jauh dari perkemahan mereka.

"Hiks... tidak mau 'ssu! Kau pasti akan berbuat jahat padaku! Aku tak butuh bantuan mu! pergi!" Kise yang memang saat itu sangat membenci Akashi langsung melempari batu-batu kerikil yang salah satunya sempat mengenai kening Akashi sampai lecet. Dan membuat si bocah merah itu sedikit marah.

"Aku akan meninggalkan mu disini sendirian, kalau kau tak juga naik secepatnya" tukasnya dingin tapi tetap mau berniat untuk membantu bocah cengeng menyusahkan itu.

"Kalau ku bilang tidak. Ya tidak! Kau ini budek ya 'ssu! Aku akan menunggu Sensei dan Aominecchi saja! Mereka pasti mencari ku"

"Kau mau menunggu sampai malam? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi"

SET

Baru saja Akashi berdiri, baju belakangnya sudah ditarik oleh Kise.

"Ugh... Jangan tinggalkan aku 'ssu... aku tidak mau sendirian... hiks" Kise mulai terisak sambil mengelap air matanya agar tidak keluar. Dia malu kalau harus ditolong oleh musuhnya dan juga orang yang sangat di bencinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara. Bocah bersurai merah itu langsung menurunkan tubuhnya lagi untuk bersiap-siap menggendong Kise dibelakang.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kata ku lagi. Jadi, cepatlah"

Dengan terpaksa Kise pun langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher mungil Akashi yang langsung menahan kedua kaki kurus Kise dengan kedua tangannya.

"Um... Akashicchi..." celetuk Kise saat ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kembali ke perkemahan.

"Apa?" Akashi hanya menyahut singkat

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku 'ssu?"

"Hanya kebetulan. Aku juga kesasar, tapi tak sengaja melihatmu sedang menangis. Dasar cengeng" jawabnya. Yang jelas sekali kalau ia berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sendirilah yang langsung berinisiatif mencarinya ketika mengetahui kalau Kise belum juga kembali ke perkemahan.

Sedangkan Kise yang tersinggung mendengar jawaban dari bocah menyebalkan di dekatnya itu pun langsung saja mencekik leher Akashi serta menjambaki rambut merahnya dengan kesal.

"Benar kan 'ssu! Kau pasti bermaksud jahat padaku! Buktinya sekarang kau meledek ku 'ssu! Aku ini tidak cengeng! Aku membencimu 'ssu yooo"

Akashi yang memang sudah hampir sekarat dengan cekikan maut Kise langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan menurunkanmu disini"

Dan sedetik kemudian Kise langsung bungkam tanpa suara sedikit pun.

"Oh ya. Karena aku sudah menolong mu," Kise diam mendengarkan Akashi dengan perasaan was was. Sepertinya pertanda buruk. "Kau harus— "

"Jangan lanjutkan 'ssu! Aku tidak mau dengar" dengan cepat Kise menutup kedua telinganya.

"Menjadi budak ku,"

Kise menegang. Walau ia sudah menutup kedua telinganya suara Akashi tetap dapat ia dengar.

"Selama satu hari, dihitung mulai dari kita sampai di perkemahan"

Dan.. sekali lagi, Kise berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya tepat di telinga kiri Akashi.

"HIDOI 'SSUUUUU! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU AKASHICCHIIIIII"

Bersambung. . .

Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia membaca^^


End file.
